Monark
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: Based on Dunkirk and taking place during Noah (which I all do respect), the story is told through three perspectives, and the anime characters work with Noah and his family on a journey of religion, suspense, hope and survival, with the prophecy of the great flood. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I respect all religious elements in the movie too. 75% imagined with IMAX 70MM.
1. The Ark

**Note: This story is a crossover between the epic Christian movie Noah (2014) by Darren Aronofsky, and animes like RWBY, Little Witch Academia, Kill La Kill, Maria the Virgin Witch, Legend of Korra, Fairy Tail, Gurren Lagann, Hacka Doll, Squid Girl, Princess Principal, Gate, Konosuba, and dozens more. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF THE SOURCES, BUT MY IDEA LIKE MY OTHER STORIES. :)**

 **It takes place during the events of Noah (2014), where 400-500+ anime characters work alongside Noah, his family and the Watchers by building an ark, and in this fanfic, not only they're bringing animals, like the birds, serpents, bugs, mammals of such, but also a safe haven for all the anime characters they need in order to escape and stop the Tubal-cain from taking the ark, and also witnessing the great flood, which follows a tense journey for Noah and the others in search of a new home. There will be some tragedies, dangers and casualties which they would face as well.**

 **The story is told through three perspectives like Dunkirk's, the first is The Ark, which takes about one day and 12 hours before the great flood, The Sea, which takes place 12 hours before the flood, and The Air, which takes 1 hour before the flood.**

 **It features MAJOR references, elements, inspirations and war themes from Christopher Nolan's Dunkirk (I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING), with 75% of the story in IMAX 70MM, with the aspect ratios for 35MM being 2.35:1, regular 70MM being 2.20:1, IMAX being between 2.20:1 and 1.78:1, and IMAX 70MM being between 2.20:1 and 1.44:1. I respect the story of Noah as I am a Christian myself with NO offense having to do with this story. It won't be an awful story, but one which is a religious, intense, epic, heroic and hopeful story. I'm very sorry for any inconvenience this story caused. Rated T for violence and intensity. Enjoy. :)**

Before the story starts, a special logo is shown.

 **IMAX Presents...**

* * *

 **Paramount Pictures  
Rooster Teeth Productions**  
 **Trigger Studios  
Funimation  
Sentai Filmworks  
** **Regency Enterprises  
** **Protozoa Pictures  
** **Fanfiction Presentations**

 **Monark  
**

 **...**

The story starts in the IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 ratio, as we see seven anime characters in a forest with their weapons, surrounded by trees and bushes, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, Yurin L'Ciel, Lalah Sune, Lockon Stratos, Charles Beams and Ray Beams, looking up at the trees as it was raining tens of hundreds of falling leaves in the forest.

The seven continue onward as Hans Zimmer music was heard melancholically, as they search this part of the forest, like Lalah climbing a tree to check for food while a few others were seeing if something is useful somewhere in the forest.

 **The enemy the Tubal-cain and their wicked industrial civilization have driven Noah and the others to refuge and safety.**

Grabbing one of the fallen leaves, Lockon looks at it a bit as he sees some strange markings on the leaf.

 **Trapped there at the constructing ark, Monark, they await their fate.**

Using a spile, Yurin then drinks from the sap water of the tree to requinish her thirst.

 **Hoping for deliverance.**

As Charles and Ray Beams spot a nearby flower bush, Blake and Weiss were both collecting leaves for safe keeping and just in case for food too, as the latter was comforted by the Faunus.

 **For a miracle.**

Charles and Ray Beams both picked a few white flowers on the flower bush-

 **WHOOSH!**

A metal spear swooshes almost at Charles and Ray, and hearing this, Blake and Weiss then had the time where the two, with the other five, run for dear life, while tense Hans Zimmer music was heard.

The IMAX sequence continues as we see Blake and Weiss running through the forest, with Lalah, Yurin, Lockon, Charles and Ray all ran and followed the two supportively.

Intensely, a metal spear swooshed and hits Ray, killing him. A third manages to strike and kill Charles as well. And then a fourth managed to kill Lockon.

As Blake, Weiss, Yurin and Lalah made it to several thorn bushes nearby in the forest, several metal spears suddenly stabs and kills Yurin and Lalah during this suspenseful IMAX moment, while Blake and Weiss frantically hid behind the bushes.

When the two girls moved each behind a nearby tree by the bushes, Weiss already got her Myrtenaster sword ready while Blake struggles to ready her Gambol Shroud's guns, many metal spears swooshing through the bushes. Blake tries to get her weapons working but it wouldn't budge, before a moment later, she loaded her Gambol Shroud guns, as she and Weiss now have the opportunity to attack and use their weapons back at the unseen enemies, as well as the opportunity for the two to run like hell.

Holding hands, Blake and Weiss somersault and stealth quickly across another part of the forest, who they lose the enemy miraculously.

Just as they thought they were safe, they stop to catch their breaths before they were startled as gunfire, from a nearby barricade with piled sandbags, was heard, and Blake and Weiss hides behind a tree with the former protecting the latter from harm.

"Wait, wait, wait! Hold on, hold on! It's us! It's us.", Blake signaled with Weiss, as the gunfire stops from the barricade. Knowing that they're safe to go now, the two come out from hiding and began running to the barricade.

At the barricade, there were six anime knights, Guila, Vivian, Jericho, Griamore, Hendrickson and Gilthunder (all from The Seven Deadly Sins) guarding, as Guila gives a _'come over'_ signal to let Blake and Weiss come without saying anything.

The two girls then ran over to the barricade, the IMAX camera shot following before changing to the next IMAX shot, where Guila, Jericho and Vivian help Blake and Weiss get in the barricade.

"Okay, you're safe now. Go back to the others, we'll help deal with this.", Guila said, with their guns and swords ready, since she, Jericho, Vivian, Griamore, Hendrickson and Gilthunder are still knights.

Blake and Weiss did not hesitate to listen to this direction, and before they were about to go, they look to see Griamore and Gilthunder are a bit glaring at them when they saw them while the two said knights were still guarding at the time-

 **WHOOSH!**

A couple of big metal spears is thrown offscreen again and hits one of the sandbags near Blake and Weiss, startling the two girls as the three male knights began firing at the unseen enemies, while the three other female knights go into battle with their swords.

"Hold me!", Weiss frightened, as Blake had the urge to carry Weiss bridal style, as the two in another glorious IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 shot, began running from behind the sandbag barricade through the forest for their dear lives, with Blake doing the best she can to protect Weiss from danger as well.

Reaching the end of the forest, Blake and Weiss both stop to see a big ark (with Hans Zimmer's tense music slowing down and the IMAX sequence continuing), with dozens of people all lining up to get ready to go on the ark.

In that moment, Blake then let Weiss stand again after she had carried her lovingly to safety, the two then looking at the number of people waiting to get on with some waiting on some of the platforms that are leading up to the ark.

They also see the Watchers, a group of fallen angels who were banished to Earth and had rock-like appearances with yellow glows, working and constructing on the ark.

"Look at all the people...", Weiss said, wondering this.

Blake told her, "Let's go check on how our friends are doing.", as the two girls started walking over to a small camp nearby at the area near the ark.

"Guys!", Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long, two of Blake and Weiss' friends both greeted, as the two girls hugged the other two then, the four team members of RWBY liking this embrace.

The four then somehow looked over to see a Faunus friend of Blake's, Ilia Amitola, busy digging a grave of a dead anime character, who stops for a second and looks at the four curiously.

Blake and Weiss both said, "Hold on.", the two then coming over to Ilia to check.

When they do, they help bury the unknown deceased anime character for a minute while Ruby and Yang watch. They finish, and Ilia simply told the two, "He's dead.", sorryful. "I found you guys some emergency supplies of water and food.", she said as she gave Blake and Weiss four bottles of clean water and a bag of food each for the four.

The Belladonna takes a small drink from the bottle, answering, "Thanks.", giving the bottle back, "You can keep it. Me and Weiss will share. Ruby and Yang as well. The others have their own emergency food and water supplies with them anyway.", as Ilia nodded, before the other Faunus and Weiss walk back to Ruby and Yang, as the four decide to look around at the crowd of characters preparing to go on the ark still.

* * *

Still in the IMAX ratio, we see someone else, a girl running in the forest while a boy was chasing her. After a moment or two, suddenly he catches her as for a moment as it turns out that both were actually having fun playfully. The girl's name is Ila, who is the adoptive daughter of Noah, and the boy's name is Shem, who is one of Noah's three sons, and the two were yet, in love with each other. The two then kissed romantically, while Shem then planted kisses on Ila's body and stomach.

"Shem...wait...", Ila said uncomfortably, as Shem kept planting kisses on her stomach, unaware that it may have a scar on it or she may be pregnant, before she shoved him off to stop him from kissing anymore on her stomach. "Please."

Shem was a bit concerned that moment with Ila, as he asked to make sure, "It still hurts?", but to no reply.

He then saw someone in the distance watching, which was Shem's brother, Ham.

"HAM!", the brother called out, causing the boy watching to run.

Ila worries, "Shem! He doesn't have anyone.", reasoning this to her lover.

All of a sudden, the two then heard sounds of birds, as they see above in the sky that not a few dozen, but hundreds and THOUSANDS of birds all flying somewhere.

Delighted by the sight, Ila and Shem decide to go.

* * *

As epic and ominous Hans Zimmer music was heard as another IMAX shot shows the dozens of people waiting for the ark, Blake, Weiss, Ruby and Yang were exploring the number of people that was altogether. My Hero Academia. Attack on Titan. Assassination Classroom. Tons.

A few hundreds.

The four girls then curiously check in one of the lineups, as one of the other anime characters, Izuku Midoriya (from My Hero Academia), turns over while in the lineup and said to them, "It's getting ready, girls."

The four girls then walk over and looked at the next line during the IMAX sequence still in the 1.78/1.44 ratios while the ominous music was still heard.

Two doves land on the ground near a small pond while another son of Noah, and brother of Shem and Ham, Japheth, sees this.

"Father, did you see them?", Japheth asked, "Father?"

In the next camera shot in this continuous IMAX sequence, we then see the introduction of Noah in this story, as he answers wisely to Japheth, "Yes, Japheth. It begins.", before he looks up, and the hundreds of thousands of birds were circling and flying in the air.

Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss, the four girls seeing this with the other anime characters watching while in IMAX still, then the four look over at the ark being built, as text is shown.

 **1\. The Ark  
One Day Before the Flood**

Afterwards, the four team members of RWBY then looked at the lineups of people again, and despite the sound of wind gusting a bit, another side-scrolling camera shot at an area where a Watcher was constructing and helping build the ark while some anime characters were single-file lined-up, everyone but the Watchers jolted to hear something strange getting from faded to grow louder.

Blake, Weiss, Ruby and Yang all look up in the air, and was shocked to see what it was with the others.

Planes.


	2. The Birds

**Note: An anime character will die in this chapter. I still respect all Christian elements in this story, and I DO NOT own anything. This is an original idea based on Dunkirk.**

Hearing the growing sound of the loud siren-sounding fighter planes coming from above amidst the hundreds of thousands of birds, everyone then started backing up in fear, with everyone (with Noah and Japheth at the time as they backed up a bit), began to run from the incoming planes in multiple IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 shots.

However, one anime character, Lubbock (from Akame ga Kill), used his Cross Tail powers to attempting to bring down the airborne planes, and as the three planes were diving closer and closer, it appears that the planes were shown to be rock-like (unlike the Watchers), and were flying with turbines, which they turn out to be dive bombers.

Despite Lubbock's attempts to bring the planes down with Cross Tail, the other few hundreds then continue to back up as they can and to not get in the line of the rock-like dive bombers.

 **SWOOSH!**

A deafening sound was made by the dive bombers as the three of them swooped down from the sky, seen all dropping several bombs!

Everyone (except Noah and Japheth as they were close to the ark, while the Watchers crouched to make them look like piles of rocks), in the line-ups as well as team RWBY, then duck down from the incoming bombers, as the last of the planes swoops away after dropping the weapon load.

In another IMAX shot in this IMAX sequence, we see Blake lying on the ground as she then gasps and panted a few times, while several more anime characters a bit far from them, were running over somewhere in the area in order for them to duck, while a few others and Lubbock was shown trying to shoot or bring down the bombers that passed.

Gasping again in fear, Blake hears the growing sound of the bombs exploding from far in the area near the ark, also spraying dirt and mud in the air, and the next dozen of explosions she heard, she then braced and closed her eyes as she hopes that she wouldn't get bombed in this suspenseful moment.

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOOOOOOM!**

However, the other several anime characters attempting to attack the planes suddenly moved out of the way of the incoming bombs, ducking down from the numerous explosions, that is until the last of the bombs blows up Lubbock, which sadly kills him, as dirt and mud after the last explosion falls onto Blake for a bit.

Afterwards, Blake then suddenly opens her eyes and lift her head up to see what has happened, while Weiss, Ruby and Yang, nearby her, were also safe, still in the IMAX ratio in this continuous expanded IMAX sequence.

None of the ark or the camps in the area were damaged. Only some holes on the ground that were caused by the bombs, but one casuality. Not even the hundreds of birds in the air were even harmed.

"Blake, are you okay?", Weiss asked, still lying on the ground.

The Faunus answers, "...Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm okay. That was dangerous. We need to get on the ark as soon as possible."

Then, after this bomber attack, everyone but Noah and Japheth (including the Watchers who have crouched), then got back up from ducking, as they were preparing to resume their waiting in the line-ups.

Blake and Weiss' eyes teared up when they see Najenda and Akame (both from Akame ga Kill), the former crying as she clutched on the bloodied corpse of Lubbock, who was killed by the last bomb in the attack, as Najenda sobs while Akame was comforting her, "Lubbock! No...Lubbock..."

"...We feel bad for him." Blake and Weiss said to Ruby and Yang.

Ruby and Yang frown, "We all do. That is why we need to survive. That's why we need the Ark, as well as the animals."

"Of course. But it's a good thing the birds are here.", Blake smiled, wishing that there is still hope.

Najenda then stood up and asks out loudly tearfully and worryingly to anyone in the line-ups, " _Where's the bloody air force?!_ ", but to no response.

The birds however, then commence to fly altogether into the ark while Noah and Japheth witness this, another IMAX shot showing the number of anime characters resuming to their lineups.

Inside the ark still in the IMAX ratio, Noah's wife Naameh, was helping with the ark, before she stops and she too witnesses the hundreds of thousands of birds all flying and settling in the ark in small nests settled up at the upper park of the ark's interior.

* * *

Naameh was picking some herbs from plants hanged at the closest camp nearby the ark, and she then goes on her way back, still in the IMAX ratios. The dozens of anime characters were slowly going in the ark in single-file lines, and when she goes inside whilst the image still IMAX, we see Blake, Weiss, Ruby and Yang helping her with the bowls she's gonna use, with Noah coming over and passing through the line-up going in the ark.

"Ready?", Naameh asks her husband Noah.

As team RWBY nodded in support, they see Noah holding one of the birds that arrived in the ark, a red sparrow, and Naameh smiled.

The woman had mixed the herbs and put some small fiery coal on the bowl as it creates incense, and putting the bird near the incense causes it to quietly sleep.

"It sleeps.", Noah wisely says, as Naameh touches the bird to examine, smiling still.

Blake simply says, "Good to go."

A minute later, Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss help Naameh and Ham (who eventually came back to the ark after the dive bombing incident), use incense with the bowls and helped with sprinkling the sleeping medicine for the birds.

At one point, Japheth, Ruby and Yang was looking at the sleeping couples of birds and were caressing a few birds.

Noah, Blake and Weiss stop by as the latter two ask, "Ruby, Yang, how are the birds doing?"

"They're fine. They're sleeping peacefully so far since we've helped the medicine.", Ruby and Yang reported.

Noah also told his son Japheth, "Gently.", pointing at one couple of birds, "See, that's a boy one, and that's a girl one. After the storm, they'll become a mother and father. And the hatchlings will spread right across the world.", as team RWBY listened to this as they smiled, while Ham was listening to this in a different row when he was helping with the curtain covers for the birds' nests. "We have to be gentle with them, and we have to be protective. If something were to happen, that would be a small piece of Creation lost forever."

"Exactly. Creation is good in all the ways.", Blake and Weiss nodded.

Noah continued, "All of these innocent creatures are now in our care. It's our job to look after them."

"Okay. We got it. Let's put the covers on to let them sleep.", Ruby and Yang sorted as the four team members of RWBY helped Noah and Japheth close some of the curtains for the birds' nests, as well as Ham.

When team RWBY was done, the four assigned Satsuki, Yuzu, Natsume and Ren (all four from Konohana Kitan), as well as Weiss Winterprison, Sister Nana, Snow White and Ripple (all four from Magical Girl Raising Project), to help look after the birds for a bit while the other anime characters were still continuing their lineup to go in the ark, in another amazing IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 shot.

The gathering of the other animals was about to begin.


	3. The Sea

**Note: Even though this chapter is short, it features the second of the three perspectives in this movie.**

On a civilized wooden raft-like island afloat still in the IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 ratio, we see a young long red-haired girl, named Ann (from Maria the Virgin Witch), was running across in one of the parts of the raft, across the huts and on the edge of the water, going to which is the harbor, where multiple a few large, and some medium and small makeshift wooden boats were docked in another IMAX shot.

 **2\. The Sea  
 _4 Hours_ Before the Flood**

As soon as she reaches the dock, she stops running while she passes by an anime character cameo, Goku (Dragon Ball Z), who Ann looks at.

The young Ann walks over to a medium-sized boat (crafted like a real boat with two floors), where she meets her friends Maria and Ezekiel (the two from Maria the Virgin Witch as well), along with Ryuko Matoi (from Kill la Kill), and Amanda O'Neill (from Little Witch Academia), and she helps them put some supplies, like food, water, medical and important stuff (like utensils, plates, cups, books, etc.).

"Our people requisitioned this. They'll be back in an hour. Ryuko and Maria wants to be ready before then.", Amanda O'Neill said to Ann as the former and her girlfriend Ezekiel was helping the child with the stuff, and both Maria and Ryuko had embraced and both had kissed on the lips before the two go in the boat to get it ready.

Ezekiel supported, "They told us to strip her and load those lifejackets. Some people across the ocean there at someplace they call Monark would need to be taking off.", pointing to the nearby dozens of lifejackets laying on the side of the pier-like harbor.

"...Some then?", curiously asked Ann, as another camera shot shows the lifejackets.

That was when Ann was determined and decided, with Amanda and Ezekiel coming out the medium-sized and crafted boat, that they have to help get the lifejackets and get the boat off the small harbor.

So the three girls began to pack the lifejackets and more supplies just in case.


	4. The Serpents and the Bugs

**Note: The _He_ in the sentences is God. I all do respect him so there's no worries. In the name of the Father, the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, Amen.**

Back at the ark (while the aspect ratio was still IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1), Noah, Blake, Weiss, Ruby and Yang helped out with Aoi Asahina, Chihiro Fujisaki, Junko Enoshima, Celestia Ludenberg, Kyoko Kirigirl, Sayaka Maizono, and Makato Naegi (all from Danganronpa), by making soup and stew for them while nearby Naameh was supported by with helping grind with some sort of rolling pin.

Ham comes over to Noah as Blake, Weiss and the others listen, "Father? All the birds are two. You have Mother, Shem has Ila. But what of me? What of Japheth? Who is there for us, other than the rest of the people here to help?"

"Well, I have Weiss, Ruby has Blake, and the others here with us this very moment, Aoi has Chihiro, Junko has Celestia, and Kyoko has Makato. Even others here have romances to depend onto. Just helping out.", Blake spoke.

Noah wisely said to Ham, "Did you see how _He_ made the forest to give us wood for the ark? How _He_ sent the birds? So, hasn't _He_ sent everything we needed?"

Ruby and Yang answer for their excuse, "Actually, yes. _He_ is the good in all things of the world and of everything. We're hoping for deliverance and a miracle for all of us when the storm comes."

"We'll handle it and we will be alright.", Blake and Weiss both told.

Then all of a sudden, the girls, Noah, Ham and Naameh hear Japheth, "Mother!", to the latter.

"What is it, what?", worried Naameh to the son.

Japheth pointed in fear, "Snakes!", and as Noah, Ham, team RWBY, Aoi, Chihiro, Junko, Celestia, Kyoko, Sayaka, Makato and the rest of the anime characters lining up to go in the ark watched this, it turns out that hundreds and thousands of serpents, bugs and snakes were coming to the ark.

"Snakes are coming too?", Naameh, Blake and Weiss asked.

Noah wisely answered, "Yes. All that creeps, all that crawls, all that slithers.", as he, Ham, Naameh, Japheth and the ten anime characters watch this.

As the snakes, bugs, frogs and serpents were coming to the ark, the other lined-up anime characters about to go in the ark, see the slithering and crawling bugs, snakes and serpents approaching the ark in the IMAX ratio.

"Stay calm, everyone, stay calm.", said Eren Yeager (Attack on Titan) to everyone in the line-up, as they calmly made sure to move aside so the serpents and bugs could go into the ark, without harming anyone.

* * *

After the serpents, and the last of the anime characters who lined up too went into the ark, Noah, Blake and Weiss help close the ark so the animals and people in the ark are safe, before this next IMAX camera shot pans as Noah, Blake and Weiss, along with Ruby and Yang, look at the view of the wonderful day coming up, with several Watchers helping out with the ark too.

"I think we're almost done with finishing the ark.", presumed Ruby and Yang.

In the next IMAX shot, a Watcher was holding a small tree, helped take one of the leaves out and shredded a layer of the bottom half of the tree's wood, tossing it to a near pile of other few trees the Watcher worked on.


	5. The Air

**Note: This chapter will be short like the third chapter, yet it reveals the final of the three perspectives.**

Three metallic fighter planes soar through the air together with a deafening sound in the IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 ratios. The three fighter planes were painted silver and gold and were like WW2 planes. The three planes passed through the panning shot as we see the three planes went across the airspace in this immersive IMAX shot.

 **3\. The Air  
** **1 Hour Before the Flood**

In one of the three fighter planes in the middle, we see two girls, Diana Cavendish and Akko Kagari (both from Little Witch Academia), in it with Diana piloting and Akko behind.

"Check fuel, Commando 1 and 2.", a familiar and an off-screen character's voice, Violet Evergarden, was heard in the plane's intercom.

Diana and Akko check the fuel gauges on their plane before Akko and Diana spoke through the intercom, "170 gallons, total."

The other plane on the left of the three shows two more anime characters, Hacka Doll 3 (from Hacka Doll) and Cindy Campbell (from Squid Girl), the former piloting with Cindy behind too. The two answer to Violet through the intercom, "168 gallons total, Commando Leader."

"Stay down at 500 feet to leave fuel for 40 minute fighting time near Monark.", spoke the off-screen Violet Evergarden through the intercom.

Hacka Doll 3 made sure, "Understood, the airspace looks go so cool, codename angels point five."

"And keep an eye on the gauge, even when it gets lively, save enough to get back on land.", Violet off-screen continued through the speaker, as Diana and Akko on the other plane, listen to this, before the two look at the horizon through the plane's window.

The three fighter planes continue flying through the cloudy weather as, at this time, it started to rain a little.


	6. The Tubal-cain

**Note: This chapter will be intense in some parts.**

Back at the ark perspective still in the IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 ratio (since the beginning of the story), while Naameh, Ham, Ernesti Echavelier (from Knights & Magic) and Hime Arikawa (from Himegoto) were helping with adding more tar to the sides of the ark, and Ila and Shem are a camp deep in the forest with Illa Amitola helping them.

As Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long were helping Ham and Japheth with some leaves in the forest too, that is, before Ham and Ruby heard a sound, that the latter pulls out her Crescent Rose to make sure, looking from a tree to see two mysterious figures strolling through the woods.

As Japheth and Yang join to see what was up, they look closely and carefully at where the two were going-

And suddenly an enemy (the type were unseen in the beginning) appears near and yells, which startles Ruby, Yang, Ham and Japheth, about to kill them as Ruby and Yang already readies their respective Crescent Rose and Ember Cecilia weapons...

...but someone strikes him before he could kill them.

It was another enemy. The leader of the Tubal-cain, the enemy.

"Father! Father!", Japheth yelled as he began running back with Ruby and Yang following to warn the others.

The Tubal-cain leader looks at Ham, before saying, "Don't be afraid.", as suddenly, dozens of people following the Tubal-cain approached. "No one will hurt this boy.", before looking at Ham, asking, "What's your name?"

"...Ham."

"Ham? ...I am Tubal-cain. Do you know me?", he said, reassuring, "You don't know your king?"

The other boy hesitates, "...My father said there can be no king in the creator's garden.", as the Tubal-cain smiled and chuckled a bit, before the young boy sees a bloodied hammer the enemy is holding.

Seeing Ham was looking at the bloody hammer, the Tubal-cain examines this a bit without saying anything, and offers to give it to Ham, for which the enemy grinned.

* * *

Back at the raft-like island at the dock while suspenseful Hans Zimmer music was heard, the young Ann was helping with Amanda and Ezekiel with putting some more stuff and the lifejackets in the boat, carrying a load of them from the pile outside on the dock.

As Ryuko and Maria were getting the boat ready to get it off the small harbor, seeing Goku, Bulma, Kame-Sennin, Yamcha and Kurikin (all from Dragon Ball Z) checking the others' boats to make sure they're ready to go.

Ann, Ezekiel and Amanda continue putting more and more lifejackets as many as they can to the point to when they're almost done, while Goku and the other four Dragon Ball Z characters were coming closer to Ryuko and Maria's boat.

The two hope that they will be on their way to Monark soon.

* * *

And back with the three fighter planes, Hacka Doll 3 and Cindy were still looking at the perimeter as it was started to get rainy, Cindy asking, "Monark's so far, why can't we just load at a safe zone?", unsurely with Hacka Doll 3.

Violet Evergarden off-screen said in the intercom, "The enemy had something to say about it."

"...But down here, we're sitting ducks.", Hacka Doll 3 uncomfortably said.

Violet continues off-screen as she said to the four others, "Keep them peeled, they'll be coming out soon."

"O...okay.", Akko and Diana both obeyed, as the two search out the perimeter in the mild rainy weather.

However, the three fighter planes then pass by the small crafted boat (that Ryuko, Maria, Ann, Amanda and Ezekiel are gonna be in, as the Air perspective takes place during the Sea and Ark perspectives as this moment merges into one, somehow shortly for the first time), and continue on their way to Monark.

* * *

"EVERYONE!", Blake and Weiss alerted, running over to the ark with Japheth where Ruby and Yang were helping Noah and Naameh with some supplies for the ark, in the continuous IMAX ratio.

Ruby and Yang ask, "Girls, what is it?"

"There's enemies. Coming from the forest.", Blake and Weiss panted.

Ruby and Yang sorted as the two and Noah react to this, "Please remind Squid Girl to tell everyone of our friends here outside. Tell the Watchers to get themselves ready.", before the four members of team RWBY and Noah come to check what's happening.

When they reach across the ark site and near the forest area while several piles of rock (which is the Watchers in disguise), Noah, team RWBY, and almost everyone of the 500 anime characters with them witness Ham, Tubal-cain, and the latter enemy's army of 200-300 people, coming out of the forest.

While Naameh, Japheth, Ila and Shem were watching as the former protected Japheth and Shem protected Ila, we also see, on top of the ark, three anime characters, Korra, Asami (both from The Legend of Korra), and Squid Girl, were watching this.

As Tubal-cain, Ham, and the army walk over near to Noah and team RWBY before the formers stop, Noah told, "Ham, come here.", before as Ham was going to come over to his father and the others, Tubal-cain touches his shoulder and halted him.

"Do not take my best soldier.", Tubal-cain warned.

Blake and Weiss said, "We aren't. We just want him back."

"He's nothing of yours.", said Noah.

Tubal-cain lied, "Look at his hand on that weapon. I believe he is something of mine."

"Ham.", Noah called to Ham, "Leave it."

Ham answered, "No, he gave it to me."

"Yes, Ham didn't have a weapon when we saw the enemy.", proved Blake.

Noah ordered, "Do what I tell you.", before in a few moments, Ham hesitantly drops it, before finally walking over to Noah and the others, passing his father and team RWBY, about to go through the crowd of anime characters watching this, with their weapons ready. But the Tubal-cain grabs the weapon again and stood up.

"When I heard talk of miracles, I dismissed them. But then I saw the birds with my own eyes, flying here while I heard the sound of our enemy planes diving and attempt bombing here. And I had to come.", the Tubal-cain recounted.

Blake darkly said to the enemy, "Yes. And it's your fault your enemy planes killed one of our friends, and a few of our other friends before!", as we see Najenda and Akame giving a death glare to the Tubal-cain.

"There isn't anything for you here.", Noah supported the girls in the following IMAX shot, as we see the crowd of anime characters in the next shot (in a continued IMAX ratio sequence since the beginning), glaring at Tubal-cain and the other enemies.

Tubal-cain questions, "No? This all belongs to me. This land, this forest. That stronghold of yours."

"It's not a stronghold. For all of us people including Noah and his family but all of you enemies! And the animals!", Blake and Weiss gritted their teeth, arguing.

Tubal-cain asks, "Did you all really think you could all protect yourselves from me in that?"

"It's not protection from you.", claimed Noah.

Ruby and Yang hesitates and shrugged with the other anime characters but Blake and Weiss with them, the former two saying, "Well, for all 500 of us anime people, that is as a matter of fact. BUT THAT, is one of two reasons.", while Korra, Asami and Squid Girl watching were nodding a bit without saying anything. "We're brave, strong and not afraid, as long as nothing horrible happens to us."

"Then what is it?", Tubal-cain questions again.

Noah wisely told, "An ark. To hold the innocent, when The Creator sends his deluge to wipe out the wicked from this world."

"THAT is the second reason.", Blake and Weiss said for Ruby and Yang, the two doing high-fives and fistbumps shortly. "Monark. We 500 call it."

The Tubal-cain sighed and continued, "The Creator does not care what happens in this world, nobody has heard from Him since He marked Cain. We are alone. Orphaned chidren, cursed to struggle by the sweat of our brow to survive. Damned if I don't do everything it takes to do just that. Damned if I don't take what I want."

"The ark is not yours to take. You understand?", Blake glared with the others, the crowd of anime characters supporting them and Noah glaring at the Tubal-cain and his army.

Moments later, Tubal-cain then somehow comes a bit closer to Noah, and team RWBY, as the enemy asks, "We have met?"

"...I am the son of Lamech!", Noah revealed, as the Tubal-cain's army of people with the enemy were conversating with each other about this discovery.

Weiss shortlisted to the Tubal-cain leader, "For the rest of us characters, you haven't met us. It's better that way."

"Eight generations descended from Seth!", continues Noah nevertheless. "Return to your cities of Cain!", he demanded to the Tubal-cain and his army. "Know we have all been judged!"

Tubal-cain told Noah, RWBY and the others, "I have men in my back, and you all stand alone and defy me?"

"...We're all not alone.", Noah and Blake both spoke.

When Tubal-cain hears this, all of a sudden, the Watchers disguised as piles of rocks near Noah, RWBY and the rest of the anime characters sprung out in ambush, frightening the Tubal-cain's army and startling the enemy leader, while the rest of the 500+ anime characters, but team RWBY and Korra, Asami and Squid Girl watching this in surprise, pull their weapons out and threaten to attack at the Tubal-cain and his army, while the dozen of Watchers came out in ambush as they support Noah, RWBY and the anime characters.

* * *

Back at the docking area of the raft-like island in the Sea perspective while continued intense music by Hans Zimmer is still heard and still in the IMAX ratio, Ryuko and Maria come to the outer part of the boat, telling Ann with Amanda and Ezekiel helping with the last of the supplies, "Ready on the stern line, Ann.", while Goku, Bulma, Kame-Sennin, Yamcha and Kurikin were getting closer and closer inspecting the docked boats to make sure.

Ann unties the rope on the stern line after doing the bow line, as she asks Ryuko and Maria, "Aren't you waiting like the rest?"

"They've asked for this boat, then they'll have it. And their captain and her lover.", Ryuko said, kissing Maria.

Amanda and Ezekiel joked after putting the last of the stuff on the boat and the former witch carrying the latter angelic girl, "And don't forget her friend and her girlfriend.", getting on the boat as Amanda thanked Ann, "Thanks for the help, Ann.", while Ryuko helps start the boat's engine (which the raft island had scavenged).

With a few seconds of hesitation, Ann decides to get on Ryuko and Maria's boat with Amanda and Ezekiel too, just before Goku and his other four friends could get there.

"What are you doing? You do know where we're going?", quizzes Amanda.

Ann guessed while Ryuko and Maria come out to see, "Land?"

"...Into war, Ann.", Maria corrected as Ryuko romantically smiled at her.

The youngest girl compassionately said, "I'll be useful, guys.", as Ryuko and Maria went back in the boat to steer out of the raft island to start their way to Monark, definitely.

Goku, Bulma, Kame-Sennin, Yamcha and Kurikin look on as they were surprised to see the boat leave so soon.

* * *

And in the Air perspective once again during the rainy weather and still IMAX, Diana and Akko were looking around the airspace to double-check, the former confirming, "Found him, code eight o'clock...", before they were startled as an enemy rock-like plane swoops past their metallic fighter plane.

"Break!", Violet Evergarden says off-screen in the intercom.

That was when the first plane fight happens.

The three fighter planes separate during heart-pounding Hans Zimmer music, as Diana and Akko were both looking around and the former steering to search for the enemy plane, while in the other fighter plane, Hacka Doll 3 and Cindy were panicking a bit due to the enemy rock-like plane chasing them in the vast airspace.

An IMAX camera-shot on the side of the plane was shown while the enemy plane was shown chasing it, and in the next shot, the Hacka Doll and the blonde girl were panting, as they both saw the rock-like plane with the unseen enemy pursuing them through the mirror.

"He's on us!", Hacka Doll 3 called for help, and in the other plane, Diana and Akko manage to find the enemy plane pursuing their friends' plane.

Diana simply said, "We're on him."

Another IMAX camera-shot on the side of Hacka Doll 3 and Cindy's plane shows the fighter plane turning to the right in order to attempt losing the enemy rock plane in pursuit while Diana and Akko's plane was shown.

Diana peels her eyes as she and Akko try getting closer to the enemy plane, while the other two girls see the enemy plane and the two witches' plane through the mirror again.

Once again, a third IMAX camera-shot in front of the plane shows the two witches' fighter plane chasing the enemy's, before switching to the next IMAX shot as Diana prepares to steady the weapon target, while Akko said, "Almost got him!", before the plane jolts with the rock plane turning while still chasing the two other girls' plane.

 **BANG! BANG! RATTLE! RATTLE! BANG! BANG!**

A loud range of bullets shot from the two witches' plane and was gonna hit the enemy plane, but they didn't succeed yet.

Diana and Akko were still determined to shoot the enemy plane down as the fight goes on in the airspace as they sweat a bit in tension.

* * *

Again with Noah, RWBY, the anime characters and the Watchers confronting the Tubal-cain and his army during Hans Zimmer's intense music, the enemy leader says to his people, "Do not fear, my people! Don't be afraid! Stand!", before turning to face Noah, Ham, team RWBY, and the crowd of anime characters, who the latter were still holding their weapons out.

The Tubal-cain leader stands out in the open, and then comes over to ask Noah, Blake and Weiss with the others watching, "His minions, they're with all of you?", before the latter two nodded slightly as a yes, while Noah doesn't say anything. "Miracles? A deluge, you claim?", the Tubal-cain says to Noah. "Well, perhaps you're right. Perhaps casting us out of Paradise was not enough. Perhaps, He returns to finish us off."

Blake ensured, "Well, not all of our people. Including Noah, and his family."

"Well, if He does," threatened the Tubal-cain and pulling out his small axe with the crowd of anime characters aiming their weapons at the enemy, "...I will ride the storm in that ship of all of yours."

Noah says firmly, "There is no escape for you and your kind."

"And that's final. You and your followers are the evil of this world.", Weiss glared at the enemy with Blake supporting.

The son of Lapheth tells the Tubal-cain leader afterwards, "Your time is done.", Noah turning away from him with team RWBY following the good man.

"The land is dying.", Tubal-cain tried to reason to Noah, team RWBY, Ham, and the rest of the anime characters, saying to Noah's son, "Ham. The cities are dead. The seas are far. My people follow me! And more will follow them! I'm not afraid of miracles, son of Lamech! If you refuse my dozens now, I shall return with legions!", but Noah, RWBY and the others didn't listen when they turned away, but Noah and Blake both listen to the last part the Tubal-cain had said, keeping that in mind.

The 500+ characters in the crowd with the heroes then glared at the enemy and his people after they pull their weapons back in, following Noah, Ham and team RWBY back to the ark.

As the Tubal-cain leader looks on to Noah, his son and the 500+ anime characters going back to the ark, he looks at one of the Watchers, Samyaza, who the golem glares at him.

After, the enemy then starts going towards his people, before we see in another IMAX shot (also the last in this continuous IMAX ratio, since there will be more IMAX aspects throughout the story), showing the Watchers then following Noah and the anime characters back to the ark while Tubal-cain and his people back into the forest and return to where they are deep within the forest.

The enemy leader had sworn revenge, and will wait for the right moment to do so,.

To take the Ark. Monark.


	7. The Survivors

**Note: This is the first chapter which I imagined in 2.20:1 ratio, but will still have IMAX ratio changes.**

After a long IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 ratio throughout the first six parts of the story, the ratio then switches to 2.20:1 ratio in the Sea perspective, Ryuko and Maria's boat had already sailed to the big and open sea.

Ann came out and went to the boat's bow part and looks across to the horizon, with Amanda and Ezekiel following. Ryuko was also putting the steering mechanism on the stern end of the boat, while Maria helps her love too with the mechanism.

Looking ahead, Ann then suddenly saw a big metallic plane flying above far.

"Uh, Ryuko? Maria?", uneases Ann, "Is that..."

Ryuko calmed, "It's one of ours, Ann.", before a few seconds later, the metallic plane flies across the sky and past their wooden boat.

Watching the plane fly away, Ann then went back in the wooden boat while the two girls Amanda and Ezekiel take duty watching the horizon.

Later on, Ezekiel laid down on Amanda's lap while the latter tomboy rests her hands behind her back and looks at her beloved girlfriend in the 2.20:1 ratio. She then looks on at the inevitable with Ezekiel as it reveals a wide wooden raft-like boat was passing their small boat.

The 2.20:1 ratio switches to the IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 ratio, as on the long raft-like boat, were anime people like Saito, Louise, Tabitha, Tiffania, Kirche, Guiche, Momorency, Beatrice, Siesta, Scarron, Malicorne, Reynald (all from The Familiar of Zero), Kimihito Kurusu, Miia, Papi, Centorea Shianus, Suu, Meroune Lorelei, Rachnera Arachnera, Lala, Kuroko Smith (all from Monster Musume), Killy, Cibo, Sanakan, Zuro, Pop, Sutezo (all from Blame!), Nagisa Aoi, Shizuma Hanazono, Tamao Suzumi, Miyuki Rokujo, Chiyu Tsukidate, Hikari Konohana, Amane Ohtori, Yaya Nanto, Tsubomi Okuwaka, Shion Tomori, Kaname Kenjo, Momomi Kiyashiki, Chikaru Minamoto, Kizuna Hyuga, Remon Natsume, and Kagome Byakudan (all from Strawberry Panic), were watching Amanda and Ezekiel on the small boat, as another IMAX shot epically shows the passing bigger and the smaller wooden boats parting ways.

Still in the IMAX ratio when the two boats pass, another expanded shot of Amanda and Diana, with Ryuko and Maria joining them, watch the horizon as they continued on their way to Monark.

* * *

And in the airspace once again during mild rainy weather (still IMAX), Diana and Akko, in their metallic plane, were still chasing the enemy's rock plane that is chasing Hacka Doll 3 and Cindy's metallic plane, continuing to steer and try to get the enemy plane in the line of fire.

After turning, they see Hacka Doll 3 and Cindy's plane moving with the enemy rock plane on it's tail, giving an opportunity for Diana and Akko to shoot the enemy down.

 **BANG! BANG! RATTLE! RATTLE! BANG! BANG!**

Unfortunately, Diana and Akko had missed again after attempting to shoot the enemy plane again with another range of bullets, the other metallic plane with Hacka Doll 3 and Cindy doing the best to evade the enemy plane's attacks.

During this intensifying moment, Diana spoke through the intercom to Hacka Doll 3, "On our mark, Commando 2, turn left.", as they see the enemy plane reaching Hacka Doll 3 and Cindy's plane. "3...2...1...mark!"

Hacka Doll 3 then steered the plane on the left, giving another opportunity as Diana and Akko prepare to shoot the enemy plane as it goes into the line of fire.

 **BANG! RATTLE! BANG!**

With a third range of bullets, Diana and Akko finally hit the enemy rock plane.

As Hacka Doll 3 and Cindy witness this with the plane mirror, another IMAX camera shot shows on the side of the former two's metallic plane with the enemy's rock-like plane's engine had failed due to Diana and Akko managing to shoot it, as the enemy plane starts to fall down and lose altitude in the sea during rainy weather while Diana and Akko's plane were also shown.

"...Clear.", Diana and Akko ensured through the intercom, a IMAX camera shot on the front side of Diana and Akko's metallic plane shown flying while the enemy rock-like plane was smoking with sparks of fire and smoke, as the girls too witness it fall.

Hacka Doll 3 questions when they look at this whilst in her and Cindy's plane, "Is he down?"

Diana and Akko see to make sure, as the enemy rock plane was still smoking, catching fire before a few moments, it finally crashes into the ocean, in the glorious IMAX 1.78/1.44 ratio.

"Yeah, he's down for the count.", Diana said calmly to the two girls in their other plane.

Akko saw something and yelled, "DIANA, LOOK OUT-"

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

A sudden range of bullets hits the right side of Diana and Akko's plane, startling the two as Diana heard something shatter, the two flinching as they saw another rock-like enemy plane fly across.

"Diana, are you alright?", Akko worried.

Diana grunts and said, "Yes. I'm okay.", before she spoke through the intercom, "Commando Leader, one bandit down."

But no answer.

"...Commando Leader, do you read?", Diana and Akko ask again.

Still no answer.

The two witches looking across to Hacka Doll 3 and Cindy Campbell's plane, Diana saying, "Commando 2, we have you guys on our port, we have no eyes on Commando Leader. Over?"

"Understood, Commando 1.", Hacka Doll 3 said at the other plane.

Cindy planned, "Orbit for a look.", as she and Hacka Doll 3 help steer their plane and fly it beside Diana and Akko's.

The two metallic planes, through the rainy weather, then fly together to go in search for Violet Evergarden's plane.

* * *

Back in the ark perspective whilst in the IMAX ratios, Noah, Blake, Weiss, Ruby, Yang, Ilia and Shem were helping out more with the camp, as Shem asks his father, "Father? Will so many really come?"

"We need to finish as fast as we can. The sooner He sends the rain, the better.", Noah planned while Shem, team RWBY and Ilia listens. "Until then, we're safer inside."

Blake says to Shem, "In other words, we're almost completed with the ark. We'll be ready when the time comes.", before Shem, after listening to this, then leaves to go back to the ark, while team RWBY, Ilia and Noah continue helping out with the camp.

Meanwhile nearby and at the top of the ark, the same girls who watched the Tubal-cain, Korra and Asami, met up with Squid Girl again as the latter ask, "Girls, you're going to have to decide how many more people of ours to evacuate and come. There's still people of ours out there, though."

Blake and Weiss hear this while they were helping, still in the IMAX ratio, curious to know what they were talking about, as the two girls, Ruby, Yang and Ilia look above to see what's happening.

Two women, Croix and Chariot (from Little Witch Academia), came at the top of the ark as the two join Korra, Asami and Squid Girl, the former two saying, "At ease.", quietly.

"How's the perimeter?", Croix double-checked, the IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 ratio switching once again to 2.20:1.

Squid Girl and Korra reported, "Shrinking every day. But between the forest, our site and our reinforcements, we're holding the line. And from afar in the world we know about, the enemy tanks have stopped."

"Why have they stopped?", questioned Chariot.

Korra shrugs, "Waste tanks, when they can pick us up off the air like fish in a barrel? Planes, in that figure of speech."

Blake and Weiss listen carefully to this during the 2.20:1 ratio, along with their friends.

"How long do we expect us to hold out before we make terms?", Asami questioned.

Croix sharply answered, "Make terms? They're not stopping here. We need to get our army back. If we fail, the ark's next, then the rest of the remaining world.", fearing this for a bit.

"My.", Asami facepalmed and looked ahead of the forest with the sun shining, "You can practically see it from here."

Squid Girl and Korra ask, "What?"

"Home.", said Asami with hope, asking Chariot, "What about the animals?"

Chariot replies, "Like as predicted, the animals are coming. First birds, then serpents, and last but not least, the herd of mammals. Arm in arm. Pairs. Coming together."

"And what else?", Korra made sure, as team RWBY and Ilia heard every word.

Chariot sighs, "Again, we need our army back. Both our people and the animals."

"How many are we talking about?", Squid Girl also ask.

Croix then answers too, "Here, we have about more than 500 of our people. Far in the world, there's more people than that that may be able to help us."

"Again...there are 500 of our people and lots of animals here, ma'am.", Asami looks over at the forest again, while Blake and Weiss heard this and were thinking of what they should do. "We'll just have to try our best protecting and surviving with the ark. By then, the ark stays safe at all costs. There's a risk we may be in range of ambush or attack."

"Better if we stay safe if the dive bombers come again.", Korra thought.

Asami rejected, "Impossible. Anything near the ark won't damage, but if anything damages it, we hope we'll sort it out."

"Fine then. The ark it is.", Croix and Chariot then both said, as they went back inside the ark after this conversation, giving Korra, Asami and Squid Girl some time to think it through.

Team RWBY and Ilia hear this, Blake thinking it over as well when learning about more of this information while in the 2.20:1 ratio.

* * *

Back in the sea as the aspect ratio changes to the IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 ratios, Ryuko and Maria came to the bow of their small boat and peel their eyes to see what was ahead.

Ahead on the sea, there was a lone person sitting on a floating inactive humanoid robot.

Seeing this, Ryuko and Maria went back inside their boat, as Amanda and Ezekiel both came out to look.

During ominous Hans Zimmer music, it appears that the humanoid robot that the lone person was sitting on was a Silhouette Knight, and is torn and severed in half, scraps of metal floating near the remains. The person also turns out to be a girl with short green-grey hair, named Helvi Oberi (from Knights & Magic), with the Silhouette Knight turning out to be hers.

The boat then approaches the site, with Ryuko and Maria then helping with the boat, and Amanda, Ann and Ezekiel helping with the rope.

"Hey!", Amanda called out to Helvi, who the latter looks up. "Hey! Can you swim here?", she then said, before asking Ryuko, "We have to get closer!"

Ryuko shouted, "Can't risk it!"

"Hang on...", Ezekiel said as she and Amanda threw the rope.

After a big IMAX shot, Helvi then stood up and started walking to the end of her wrecked Silhouette Knight, before she dived and started swimming over to the rope which Amanda, Ezekiel and Ann all help tie the rope to the boat.

The IMAX ratio turns back to 2.20:1 when Ryuko and Maria see Amanda, Ann and Ezekiel helping Helvi get on the boat, the latter afterwards felt nauseous and chilly due to the water and wind.

Ann helps put a blanket on Helvi, while Ryuko and Maria then ask her, "...What's your name?", but unfortunately, Helvi does not answer, and was shivering. The two women then looked ahead at the sea without a word, while Amanda and Ezekiel watch Helvi feel awful and cold.

* * *

In the forest once again as the 2.20:1 aspect ratio also turns back to the IMAX 1.78:1/1.44:1 ratios, the Tubal-cain leader was seen forging a metal spear and pulling it out with the tip fiery red, saying to his people getting ready by building weapons and armor, "We build. First weapons, then men. Feed only those that will fight. Arm them, train them, and there is nothing they can't do. With an army, we can crush those giants!"

But all of a sudden, some people screamed.

He and some others turned to see several of the Tubal-cain's people running away screaming from a couple bears, roaring, which surprises the Tubal-cain leader.

The herd is coming to the ark.


End file.
